bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmic Stars - Part 3
Cosmic Stars - Part 3 * Season #: 7 * Season Ep #: 12 * Overall Ep #: 118 Plot In part three, few of the members of the CandyCakes battle their equivalents. Episode (Opening shot; fade in to Rainbow Flavor descending down onto grass and noticing a large mountain ahead of her.) * [Rainbow Flavor] "Orange Delight is up there. I just have to fight her and I win." (Ruby follows her.) * [Ruby] "Are you sure? I mean, I can fight too." * [Rainbow Flavor] "You're an egghead, like my sis Lolly." * [Ruby] "An egghead, am I? Please, there's nothing wrong with that." (She noticed a walking bomb get hit by a falling water balloon. Both females laughed a little.) * [Rainbow Flavor] "Ha. Destroyed by a bubble..." (Dissolve to the pair walking up the hill towards the top. Ruby sighs and tries to catch her breath.) * [Ruby] "Why can't you just fly up to the top? Or me, perhaps? I'm too tired to walk now..." * [Rainbow Flavor] "Yeah, yeah, whatever." (She lifts her up and flies to the top; there, she means her equivalent.) * [Ruby] "Eeek! Orange!" * [Rainbow Flavor] "An orange? Where?" * [Ruby] "No, I mean...look, there's Orange Delight!" * [Orange Delight] (smirking) "Yes. It's me, alright, and you should be afraid." * [Rainbow Flavor] (scowling) "You will never beat me." (She grabs Orange's hand and she swings her around. Then she flies up to the sky and throws her down to the ground with force.) * [Orange Delight] (weakly) "Mercy...!" (Rainbow puts a foot on her head.) * [Rainbow Flavor] "No mercy, creepo. Now, hand over the Cosmic Star." (Orange did and she vanished. When Rainbow touched it, she and Ruby were teleported out of sight. Cut to Twilight Basher looking contently at a painting.) * [Twilight Basher] "Very nice picture of the starry sky here in Neptune." (He turns to a large grandfather clock nearby.) * [Twilight Basher] "And excellent! We've figured out the riddle. The Cosmic Stars inside that clock." (Salmonella follows him.) * [Salmonella] "Go in already! If we do, then we can help Tutti and her crew to take over this planet." (When both hands on the clock turn to the 2, Twilight enters...only to be thrown out.) * [Twilight Basher] "What just happened?" * [Salmonella] "I don't know. Just try again, who cares." (With the small hand on 12 and big hand on 1, Twilight entes...and gets kicked out again.) * [Twilight Basher] "Ugh! Let me in, dumb clock!" * [Salmonella] "Let me try. Perhaps you got it wrong." (He enters once the small hand points to 6 and the big one on 11...and the same things happens.) * [Salmonella] "It's not working!" (Small hand on 1 and big on 5, Salmonella goes into it. He gets kicked out again.) * [Salmonella] "That's it! I'm gonna go over to Tutti and tell her where the Cosmic Stars are so she can get us inside that stupid clock!" (And with that, he left. Now it's only Twilight.) * [Twilight Basher] "Okay. Why is this clock throwing us out so much?" (runs out) "Sal, wait! I'll come with you!" (He leaves the room. Fade to black.) ---------- (Opening shot; fade in to a patch of grassland and a tower. Choco is there, along with Red Unicorn. The former looks down at the red and blue flowers.) * [Choco Cream] "Wow. Nice flowers." * [Red Unicorn] "Uh, aren't we supposed to be going to find someone?" * [Choco Cream] "Like where?" * [Red Unicorn] "Up there." (he points to the top of the tower) * [Choco Cream] "Oh yeah." (He grabs Red by the tail and flies up to the top. There, he meets Chocolate Chicken.) * [Red Unicorn] (laughing) "Really? A kid in a chicken costume? How is that threatening?" (Chocolate "pecks" at him.) * [Red Unicorn] "Ow!" * [Chocolate Chicken] "Never underestimate the 'kid in a chicken costume'..." (Choco punches him and defeats him with a Thunderbolt attack. Chocolate vanished and the Cosmic Star floats to the pair.) * [Choco Cream] "And you should never underestimate this party boy!" * [Red Unicorn] "Good job, dude! We won!" * [Choco Cream] "And this calls for a party!" * [Red Unicorn] "Except...we would worry about bringing this with us." * [Choco Cream] "Oh yeah." (Cut to Raspberry and Vanilla on top of a cloud.) * [Vanilla Cake] "...And that's what it means to race. You think you got it?" * [Raspberry Ripple] "Aye! Now I want to race ye, lad!" * [Vanilla Cake] "Cool. Let's do it now. Finish line is that lake over there. Ready?" * [Raspberry Ripple] "Ready." * [Vanilla Cake] "One...two...three...go!" (And both take off. Vanilla reached the lake first right before Raspberry did.) * [Vanilla Cake] "Woo! I win!" * [Raspberry Ripple] "Arrr. Ye got lots of speed in ye, lad!" * [Vanilla Cake] "Thanks, bro." * [Raspberry Ripple] "But I wish to race ye again." * [Vanilla Cake] "Another race? Alrighty. Finish line is that garden over there. One...two...three...go!" (Off they go again. Raspberry kicks up the accelerator and whirls past Vanilla and he beats him to the garden.) * [Raspberry Ripple] "Yar har har!" * [Vanilla Cake] "Dude, you just...I didn't know you can fly that fast!" * [Raspberry Ripple] "Why, I must've not known that!" * [Vanilla Cake] "Well, I guess you won this time. Wait! Let's race again this time!" * [Raspberry Ripple] "Again?" * [Vanilla Cake] "Come on, dude! Please?" * [Raspberry Ripple] "Ah, lad. I'd love to, but --- " * [Vanilla Cake] "Why not do flips or...go swimming in the lake?" * [Raspberry Ripple] "Vanilla lad. I'd like to, but I need to be back on duty. I have to watch the skies to see if anything changes." (The brownhead sighed, disappointed.) * [Vanilla Cake] "Whatever. See you later then. Any darkness yet?" * [Raspberry Ripple] "None so far, lad." (looks up at the sky) "When will it spread, I wonder?" * [Vanilla Cake] "Hopefully not now. Probably soon." (Cut back to the room with the large grandfather clock. Twilight Basher and Salmonella are there again.) * [Twilight Basher] "Sal. Tutti said that we can help her and her crew take over this planet if we can get her the Cosmic Stars. She told us that the hands on the grandfather clock needed to be in a certain position for it to get us in." * [Salmonella] "But what position, though? She didn't tell us the combo." * [Twilight Basher] "Then we'll just figure it out...I wonder..." (Twilight enters when the small hand is on the 1 and the big one on the 7...) * [Salmonella] (smiling) "That's got to be it." (...and gets thrown out as a result.) * [Salmonella] (frowning) "...Or not." * [Twilight Basher] "Shoot. Wrong combination." * [Salmonella] "Don't you wanna try again?" * [Twilight Basher] "I want you to try this time." * [Salmonella] "Okay. Ready..." (The small hand is on the 7 and the big on the 5, so Salmonella enters...) * [Twilight Basher] "Tell me that's the wrong combo." (...only to get thrown out.) * [Twilight Basher] "Called it." * [Salmonella] "Ugh..." (Fade to black.) ---------- (Opening shot; fade in to a long shot of a large mansion. Blueberry, Cinnamon, Vanilla, and Gelatin are walking toward it.) * [Blueberry Jam] "It appears our equivalents are in this haunted mansion." * [Gelatin Soft] "Looks like somebody doesn't know the first thing about cleanliness. I mean, look at the walls!" * [Cinnamon Buns] "Uh, I think we would worry more about fighting baddies." * [Vanilla Cake] "So what do we do, split up and find our enemies?" * [Blueberry Jam] "I believe so, but individually." (The four entered the mansion and are met with five doors, two on each wall except for the one on the right; that one has only one door.) * [Blueberry Jam] "Alright, let's split up." (Cut to Blueberry entering the first room; in there he finds a piano and rays from the moon that shone through the windows.) * [Blueberry Jam] "Where to look...?" (When he gets closer to the piano, it vibrates violently and a mouth appears, complete with sharped jagged teeth, and commences to chomp at the boy...) * [Blueberry Jam] (repeatedly hitting piana with a stick) "NO! Bad! BAD PIANO! Bad! You!" (...and escapes into the next room before he gets chomped. In this next room, there are two bookshelves, a wooden table and chair, and a large painting of a ghost in front of a sparkling blue background.) * [Blueberry Jam] "What is this room?" (Suddenly, a book floats out from its place and lunges at Blueberry with a mouth exposing the same teeth the living piano possesses.) * [Blueberry Jam] "Why does everything in this mansion have sharp teeth?!" (At 'teeth', he accidentally punches a ghost in the face, causing it to pixelate into thin air. Just then, a faint and loud voice calls out.) * [Voice] "Ghosts...are...TOUGH! HA, HA, HA! Can you get out of there...alive?!" * [Blueberry Jam] "What the...?" (He punches another ghost and the voice comes back.) * [Voice] "Ghosts...are...TOUGH! HA, HA, HA! Can you get out of there...alive?!" (Cut to Blueberry entering the third door in the lobby. In this room is a lone ghost floating above a torch. Blueberry, stealthily, grabs the ghost by the hand and smacks it against the wall. The ghost disappears and the voice sounds once again.) * [Voice] "Ghosts...are...TOUGH! HA, HA, HA! Can you get out of there...alive?!" (Cut to the fourth room; there, he finds a bridge and a platform with a door that leads to the fifth room. On the platform is another ghost; Blueberry attacks that one.) * [Voice] "Ghosts...are...TOUGH! HA, HA, HA! Can you get out of there...alive?!" (Blueberry enters the fifth room, the last room on the bottom floor. There is only a ghost and a large opening on the floor shaped like the letter Y. Blueberry attacks that ghost and the voice comes back, but it says something different.) * [Voice] "RAAAAAAH!! Here I come, Blueberry Jam! I'm here to whoop your butt, so come on down to the main lobby...that is if, you're chicken!" * [Blueberry Jam] (gasps) "That must be Jawbreaker!" (He opens the door leading to the lobby, but a pale arm in a purple sleeve drags him there. Blueberry goes eye-to-eye with his challenger.) * [Blueberry Jam] "You!" * [Jawbreaker] "HA! You bet it's me! Come on, blue boy! Fight me!" (Blueberry lunges himself at Jawbreaker and grabs his hand. Both boys start brawling, until Jawbreaker starts to get weaker and his pixelates into thin air. A Cosmic Star appears in his place.) * [Blueberry Jam] "Yes! Jawbreaker has been defeated!" (He touches the Star and teleports out of sight. Cut to Vanilla entering a small house not too far from the haunted house.) * [Vanilla Cake] "I think I should find my equivalent in the basement of the mansion." (He flies down the opening and across a narrow hallway. There is a door and he enters that one, which lead to another narrow hallway. Vanilla floats down that one and goes through another door. The room he enters is a circular shaped one with paintings of ghosts, except for the one the opposite of where he is; there is a door there that leads to another room. The floor in this room spins slowly and the painting next to him spews out fireballs every few seconds.) * [Vanilla Cake] "Alright, Depression. Where are you? Show yourself, you weirdo!" (Said sad equivalent enters the scene.) * [Depression Cake] "Here I am..." * [Vanilla Cake] (smiling fiercely) "Awesome. Since you're not that evil, I can easily take you down!" * [Depression Cake] "Go on ahead, take the Cosmic Star." * [Vanilla Cake] "I have to kick your butt first!" * [Depression Cake] "Doesn't matter. Just take the Cosmic Star." * [Vanilla Cake] "Stop being a coward and fight me, you sad lump." (And the two go into a huge brawl; after a while, Depression easily gives up.) * [Depression Cake] "I give up." * [Vanilla Cake] "Ugh. What's wrong with you?" (He lands a punch on the boy, causing him to instantly pixelate into thin air. A Cosmic Star appears in his place. At that moment, the floor stops rotating.) * [Vanilla Cake] "That stupid Depression! He's such a coward." (smiling) "But at least I got the Cosmic Star." (Touching the Star causes him to teleport out of place. Cut to Cinnamon Buns in a room with a bookshelf and behind it is an empty area with a door.) * [Cinnamon Buns] "Strawberry Crumble should be on the balcony." (She floats up to a ledge with a door and enters through it. There, she finds a double door to the basement. She enters those doors and meets her pink-dressed match there.) * [Strawberry Crumble] "Hey, princess." * [Cinnamon Buns] "Enough talk. Hand over the Cosmic Star." * [Strawberry Crumble] "You'll have to fight me first, Drama Buns!" * [Cinnamon Buns] "Quiet!" (She lands a punch on her with enough force to send Strawberry hurtling toward the door and crashes through it. Strawberry pixelates away and a Cosmic Star appears in place.) * [Cinnamon Buns] "Huh. Well, that was easy." (Cinnamon touches the Star and out she teleports. Last up in the haunted house area is Gelatin, who enters the room leading to the balcony.) * [Gelatin Soft] "So this is it." (In the corner he finds an almost-transparent painting revealing part of what's behind it; a secret room.) * [Gelatin Soft] "That part looks suspicious." (His horn flares and his apperance changes so all that is seen is the outline of him; Gelatin had used the invisibility spell on himself.) * [Gelatin Soft] "Aha. This should get me through." (He goes through the painting and finds himself in the secret room. Ahead of him is his equivalent, Moon Cake.) * [Moon Cake] "Glad you decided to visit, Gela-terrible." * [Gelatin Soft] "Don't call me that." * [Moon Cake] "I suppose you're here for a Cosmic Star. Well, guess what? You're not getting it." * [Gelatin Soft] "Ugh! You are so rude!" * [Moon Cake] "Exactly." (Gelatin flares up his horn and shoots at Moon, which instantly knocks him out. Moon pixelates out of the area, leaving another Cosmic Star in place.) * [Gelatin Soft] "Huh. That was easier than I thought." (He touches the Cosmic Star and teleports. Cut to Twilight Basher at the grandfather clock. Salmonella appears next to him. The former looks utterly annoyed.) * [Salmonella] "If I counted correctly, you've made five-thousandth, eight-hundred thirty-eighth failed attempts." * [Twilight Basher] "How are you able to keep track of that?" * [Salmonella] "Come on, just get it right this time!" (Twilight enters when the big hand touches the 1 and the small hand on the 5. As expected, he was kicked out.) * [Salmonella] "Failed attempt number five-thousand, eight-hundred thirty-nine." * [Twilight Basher] "Salmonella..." * [Salmonella] "Yes?" (Twilight rises to look at his partner-in-crime, eyes are completely gray and dark purple mist emerging from them.) * [Twilight Basher] "I...will literally crush a trash can, a tomato, a teddy bear, a TV, a microwave, Choco Cream, a ferret, a flower, a pretzel, a piece of pumkpin pie, a mansion, a house, a pencil, Scarecrow, Grim Reaper, a bagel, a water bottle, a table, a house, a tomato, a butterfly, a computer, a lamp, a chair, a refridgerator, a car, a telegraph pole, a chocolate bar, a cereal box, a carton of milk, a table, Oorameshia, the sun, the moon, a muffin, a banana, an apple, a clock, a printer, a stove, and even you...if I can't get the combo right." (Salmonella stares at his friend with great surprise.) * [Salmonella] "Uh...okay. Did...Did you say you're gonna crush...me?" (Twilight walks toward Salmonella, causing the latter to back away.) * [Salmonella] "Uh...Twilight?" * [Twilight Basher] "You're on your own, Sal. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go destroy everything in my path." (With that, he walks out of the room. Cut to the roof of the castle; Raspberry looks at the sky in horror. Instead of its usual bright blue, it is an ugly purple. Lollipop flies up next to her, holding the same expression as him.) * [Raspberry Ripple] "Arrrr...This can't be...Th' darkness has begun to spread! It's already covered th' entire sky! Right now, it's only happening in th' high skies." * [Lollipop Pops] "I know. If we don't stop the SourBakes soon, the darkness could spread to the ground as well! Raspberry, you have to warn the others." * [Raspberry Ripple] "Roger that, Lolli!" (With that, he flies off. Lollipop looks worriedly at the now-darkened sky.) * [Lollipop Pops] (to herself) "Please, guys. Put a rush on everything. The darkness is beginning to devour this world. I'm sure you guys are doing a good job." (Fade to black.) To be continued...